Histoire facinante de David
by Kawine
Summary: Ouais ! Je l'héberge .. mdr ;) Sa me tentais et puis bon je suis quand même une des personnages principales de cette excellente histoire ! :) Reviewer sa vaut la peine d'être lue ! Si vous voulez d'autres trucs du genre ;) bah reviviou svp :)
1. Default Chapter

Histoire de quelque chose  
  
Légende : D-david K-kina Ka-karine Al-Alain A-ariane C-cri N-narateur  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N-Apres plusieurs heures de réflexions dans le gazons haut de 15 pieds, les jeunes décidère enfin une scène pour le prochain fil à la tête du box- office  
  
D- Eille j'ai une idée, on pourrait peut-être se déguiser en gatorade pi danser comme des choux-fleurs!  
  
C-Non mais quelle idée farfelu, c'est un petit bambin très ingénieux ce david!  
  
Al-Change de vocaulaire ste-plait.  
  
C-Goikamole  
  
K-Enfin notre bon vieux ti-cri est revenu  
  
Ka-eille je reviens men va mettre le costume de gatorade,je reviens tte suite  
  
A-(dans sa tête) pour la danse,a laura pas besoin de chorégraphie parce que a danse deja comme une chou-fleur…  
  
C- Eille i fait bin chaud today, men va mettre mon speed merde a senteur de jus de vidange,je re tout de suite…  
  
Al- Youppi Speed Merde!  
  
K- …Ouin mais moi je préfère l'arôme pisse de chat  
  
Tous ensemble- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!  
  
D-C'est vrai que ca sent bon,ca fait différent de Cri lol!  
  
C- Goikamole, motadit ke j'aime ca ste feeling la moi!  
  
Al- Hey g le gout dune bonne moitié de médium!  
  
A- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
K- Eille karine tu las tu mis le costume?  
  
Ka-oui,mais jlaime pas trop trop! A-comment ca?  
  
Ka- bin c une bouteille de gatorade ICE, pi cte sorte la c transparent…  
  
Tous les autres ( pouahahahahahahah  
  
Ka- Bin oui si c de meme m'en va cacher des portes  
  
Tous sauf D- (????  
  
D- pouahahahaha( pour plus amples informations acheté les palpitantes aventures de karine au prix spétial de 13.95)  
  
Ka-Vs etes pas gentil,men va  
  
TLM- BYE BYE  
  
K-(sort une hache de nul part) mouahahahaHA  
  
N- et elle coupa la tete a Karine  
  
D-pk ta fait ca  
  
K- A la arraché ma porte  
  
D- ah bin si a la fait ca a le meritait  
  
TLM approuve dun signe de tete  
  
A-on va tu écouter caillou  
  
C- ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
tlm- OK  
  
A- (  
  
N-apres l'émission  
  
Al- on continu tu le film  
  
tlm-ok  
  
N- ils se rende au terrain devant chez cri  
  
N-tout dun coup A fit kkc de bizare  
  
A- Tient un bon oiseau  
  
D-mais c'est un oiseau mangeur de papier filtre a gazon édition limité qui avale des cubes de glace a fontaine a mauricette parce qu'il a un téléphone dans l'oreille miniature a micro super goikamole.  
  
tlm- BEURK  
  
A- c tjrs mieux ke le McDo  
  
les autres avouent  
  
¸D- ouin mais on fait tu notre film là  
  
les autres- oui  
  
---------------------------  
  
a suivre 


	2. DAaaaAAaa !

Les palpitantes aventures de David 2  
  
meme maudite légende  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A-Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c moi ki a la première ligne de l'histoire  
  
Al-bin oui kes tu veux  
  
K- Bon la ca fait faut kon trouve kkn pour mettre le costume de Gatorade, on la échangé pour un au raisin,yé pu transparent la.  
  
C- Goikamole  
  
D- ah merci cri de mettre le costume  
  
Ka- Chu re  
  
K- Cr?%$ t pas tanné de ressusité toé!?  
  
Ka- Oups stait vrai chtait morte  
  
K- ma tachever( tu K dun coup de hache)  
  
A- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dla violence  
  
D- ouais, ca prend dlaction dans mon histoire  
  
C- Goikamole  
  
A- bon la on fait tu lfilm  
  
Al-Oui  
  
D- Kes kon fait  
  
C- Goikamole  
  
K- Bonne idée cri  
  
D-oui, ma me mettre en casse-tete au télévisionspima danser dans le ciel,pogne la cam cri pi film  
  
C-dacodac  
  
K- sti dmade de criss, on la fait tu lhistoire  
  
Al- Woh ca fait la violence  
  
N ki parle a Al- Taurait pas du dire ca!!!!!!!  
  
K-9saute sur alain avec une machette dans la main)YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH miss kiki's rulz!!!!  
  
AL- Burp(bruit de mort)  
  
D- bon la g mon costume , film cri  
  
C- goikamole  
  
A- daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale film est deja fini!!  
  
D- Bin non, c inc la première partie,on va faire la suite,tu vas te déguiser en sleeping bag pi tu vas danser sur du papa roach dans lunivers des petits bonhomes verts saveurs arc en ciel!  
  
A- daaaaaaaaaaaaa pas pour vrai?  
  
K- OUI  
  
A-Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa … c ok  
  
D- la kes kon fait  
  
K- Jveux tuer du monde sti de marde de criss  
  
N- Pouahahahahahhaa  
  
K- (t mort!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N- oh oh (  
  
K- (sort un manette de TV avec des studs d'acier c pitons pi le pitch sur le N)  
  
D- mais c moi le naratteur  
  
K-casse pas ma bulle toi  
  
D-OK( dans sa tete : ma ma fermer jpense) C- eille chu capable de lire dans ta tete  
  
A- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i fait da magie noire  
  
D et K- Faut le tuer  
  
D et K- Tient!!!( le tu a laide de couteau club price)  
  
K- on aurait du premndre du wal mart, c moins cher pi ca vaut dla marde  
  
A-Daaaaaaaaaaaa on sobstinera pas pour des couteau  
  
-------------------------  
  
( a suivre) 


	3. Pour une fin , c'est toute une faim Lol...

LA fin!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
K- koi…kes ta dit, tu mobstine tient( pitch un couteau)  
  
A- daaaaaaa ma crever  
  
D- ( au ralentit) nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…..(plonge devant pour recevoir le coutaeu en plein ds le nombril)  
  
N- ark C'était bin degeu, aec le foi pi les cotes pi toutes le pancréas pi le reste qui tombe a terre,c la première fois que je vois ca je c pas si c possible aec toutele sang ki pisse a terre mais ce que je pex vous dire : CÉTAIT DÉGEULASSE(n/a kung pow)  
  
D- eille le cave reveille cétait un couteau en plastique  
  
N- ah pi dla marde je men va  
  
K- JVEUX KE CRI RVIENNE  
  
C-WOOOOOO( tombe du ciel) K- ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
K et C commencère a se frencher pendant 1 heure.2 heures.3heures…..10 heures  
  
C- dsl je meurt  
  
K- NON YA PU DSALIVE  
  
D- ah fuck jpense ke chu ds marde pcq c moi ki fait lhistoire pi pi c a cause de moi C est mor….  
  
K- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (  
  
A- DAAAAAAAAAAAAA D- pk ta dis ça?  
  
A- daaa….ché pas  
  
D-OK  
  
K- Eille David Check Manson passe en sac a vidanges dans rue  
  
D- salt manson  
  
le gars- chu pas manson chu le pere noel  
  
D- Ahhhh jvient da catcher  
  
TLM partent a rire en cœur  
  
A- daaaaaaaa sti dbonne blague ca  
  
K- Ouais  
  
le pere noel se transforme en céréal  
  
A- daaaaaaaa jel savais ke le pere noel etait un froot loops  
  
D- ca explique tout  
  
K- koi ke ca explique?  
  
D- jlai dit : TOUT  
  
K- Ah ok la jcomprend  
  
A- daaaaaaa yétait temps  
  
K – Eille toi ma tachever  
  
A- daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
K- (pitch un épingle a couche )  
  
D-( au ralentit) noonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
D tombe a terre  
  
D- fuck stait une vraie!!!!!  
  
N- ark C'était bin degeu, aec le foi pi les cotes pi toutes le pancréas pi le reste qui tombe a terre,c la première fois que je vois ca je c pas si c possible aec toutele sang ki pisse a terre mais ce que je pex vous dire : CÉTAIT DÉGEULASSE  
  
K- bon bin i reste inc moi pi toi  
  
A- daaaaaaaaaaaa javais pas remarké  
  
K- vient tu on va aller manger dla poutine A- daaaaaaaaaaa dla poutine : yippie  
  
K- ((dans sa tete, ma i mettre du fromage en crotte toxique dans sa poutine a sauce brune de théodore)  
  
A- je lis dans tes pensée  
  
K- (  
  
A- daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jtai eu ctune joke, jai pas lu ke tu voulais mintoxiquer aec du poison ds mon fromage en crotte ds am poutine a sauce brune de théodore  
  
k- tétais mieux  
  
A- daaaaaaaaaaaa kes taurait faite tu maurais pas tu;é jesprere  
  
K – ah kelle bonnne blague….(rire demoniaque)  
  
A-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pk tu ris comme ca?  
  
K- ché pas  
  
N- et elles partirent en chantant sur le pont davignon, elles ne vécurent pas heureuses et neures pas beaucoup denfants ,meme aucun! 


End file.
